Love And Lies
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have a daughter, Tyrie who has a dream of winning an Olympic gold medal. Tyrie loves gymnastics. When Troy focusses his time on helping Tyrie achieve her goal, Gabriella feels left out. She soon finds an interest in Tyrie's former coach, Fin. I suck at summaries but you'll probably enjoy this.


**Chapter One: Love & Lies**

"Tyrie and I are going to head over to the gym now. We'll be back later." Troy told his wife, who was sitting on the couch in the family room reading this months issue of Vogue and drinking cucumber water.  
Gabriella peered up from her magazine. She raised her eyebrows. "That's the second time today," She placed the glass on the dark wooden coffee table in front of her and looked at her husband. "Don't you think Tyrie needs a break, honey?"  
Troy sat down beside Gabriella. "She's the one that wants to improve her gymnastics. You don't win a gold medal out of the blue, you have to work for it."  
"Yes, honey, I know. But the poor darling needs a little rest. She has Nationals in a week. You wouldn't want to work her too hard." Gabriella said softly.  
There was a short period of silence in the spacious room until Troy spoke up.  
"Alright, fine. We won't go." Troy finally said.  
"Good, baby," Gabriella smiled. "Now, let's go lay down and relax and watch a movie?"  
"I don't know." Troy hesitated.  
"If you don't want to, we don't have to." Gabriella said sighing.  
Troy and her have not been spending any time together since Nationals trial because Tyrie needed all the support she can get. Gabriella was beginning to feel forgotten. Sure, she loved her daughter and knew it was in her best interest to have all this support from her father but that left no time for couple time.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go pick up Tyrie's custom leos from the shop." Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips.  
"It's fine." Gabriella said firmly and she picked up her magazine and began to flip pages.  
Troy got up and sighed at his wife. He felt terrible when he had to turn her down but this was his daughter, their daughter...they had to do what was best for her. What was best at this moment was supporting her 100% on her passion.  
"Dad, I'm ready. Let's go," Tyrie said coming into the family room. She noticed her father standing there and her mother flipping through her magazine. "Am I interrupting something, guys?"  
Gabriella looked up from her magazine. "No, sweetheart, you aren't. You guys have fun picking up the leos." Gabriella got up and kissed Tyrie on the cheek.  
"Leos? Isn't the housekeeper picking those up?" Tyrie asked.  
"No, sweetheart. Your mom wants us to go pick them up so we can't go to the gym." Troy explained.  
"Well, I don't want you aching when we catch that flight to Boston next week." Gabriella reasoned.  
"Oh. Okay, come on, Daddy." Tyrie put her gym bag down on the couch and headed towards the garage door.  
"Coming, sweetheart." Troy called after his daughter.  
Once Tyrie was out of sight and in the hummer, Troy took Gabriella in his arms. "Baby, I'm sorry. Later, I promise we can have some us time. I love you so so so so much."  
"Awh, Troy," Gabriella looked up and smiled. "I love you too."  
"If I have time. I might go for a guy's night at Darren's house with Alex. I don't know yet." Troy said.  
Gabriella sighed and kissed Troy's cheek. Troy playfully slapped Gabriella's butt and headed outside to the hummer.  
Gabriella watched as Tyrie and Troy left their large home. Once they were out of sight, she called Finley.

**_"Hello, this is Finley?"_**  
**_"Hey, Fin. It's me."_**  
**_"Oh, Hi, Gabs. What's up?" _**  
**_"Troy and Tyrie are what's up. I'm so lonely. Can I come there?"_**  
**_"There's always room for you on my bed, baby. Come over."_**  
**_"Be right there. I'll tell Troy I'm going to yoga or shopping."_**  
**_"I'll be waiting, Gabriella."_**

Gabriella rushed her way upstairs to the master suite. She walked into the bedroom and through the double doors to her walk in closet. Gabriella did her makeup and she looked through her clothes and decided on wearing a very chic leopard print jump suit and a pair of black loubuitton pumps. She put her already styled hair in a sleek pony tail and grabbed her black prada bag.  
She put on a pair of sunglasses and grabbed the keys to her black Mercedes SUV.  
Gabriella shut all the lights off in the huge home and went to her SUV in the garage. Gabriella was about to pull out of the driveway when her cell phone rung.  
She sighed and answered it.

**_"Hello?"_**  
**_"Hey, is this Gabriella Bolton?"_**  
**_"Yes, it is. What is it?"_**  
**_"Oh, hi, Mrs. Bolton. This is Doctor Karen Reynolds. I wanted to tell you that your husband and daughter are in our care at the hospital. They got in a slight accident."_**  
**_Accident? Accident. Gabriella's heart began to rush. There was a brief period of silence until the woman on the other line finally spoke. _**  
**_"Mrs. Bolton, it is nothing serious. Your husband and your daughter, Tyrie just got into a small collison outside of a sports store and Tyrie just needed some ice and Troy needed two stitches."_**  
**_"Oh my God! Thank, God. I thought it was going to be too serious. Will you need me to come there or anything?"_**  
**_"No, it isn't necessary but I'm sure they'd like to see you. They will be released in a short hour or so. We're just running some tests."_**  
**_"Um, I'll be there in a while. Thank you so much for taking care of my family."_**  
**_"No problem. Thank you."_**

Gabriella hung up the iPhone and stared straight ahead. If she just let them go to the gym, this wouldn't have happened. She felt terrible.  
Her phone rung, yet again. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.  
Finley Adams. She answered it.

**_"Hello?"_**  
**_"Hey, babe. Where are you? I've been waiting for a while."_**  
**_"Ty and Troy got into a car accident. The hospital said I didn't have to go but Troy will hate me if I don't go. I'll go check in on them and then I'll head over there?"_**  
**_"Yeah, um, sure. See you."_**

"Daddy?" Tyrie asked.  
Troy was sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed. "What, honey? I'm here."  
"Where's Mom?" Tyrie asked.  
"I don't know, Tyrie. The nurse said she called your mother," Troy placed his hand on Tyrie's leg. "She'll be here, Tyrie."  
Tyrie stared at her hospital bracelet and looked at the sliding glass door that she was hoping her mother would run through soon.  
Sure enough, you heard heels running down the hall and Gabriella came rushing into the emergency room to her family.  
"Troy! Tyrie!" Gabriella came into the hospital room and put her hand bag down and went over to Tyrie and kissed her head. "Baby girl, are you okay?"  
"Yes, Mom. I'm fine. I just got a few bruises." Tyrie pointed at her arm.  
"Thank God!" Gabriella hugged her daughter and then went over to Troy.  
She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," Troy said shakily. "I just feel terrible that I let Tyrie get hurt."  
"Honey, she's fine. It's not your fault. That could have happened to anyone. You both are okay, that's all that matters." Gabriella reassured her husband.  
Troy looked at Gabriella. "I love you."  
"Aw, Troy. I love you too," Gabriella looked at her cell phone. "I have to go to a meeting. Like now. I'll see you at the house later, alright?"  
"Sure," Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips. "Be careful, babe."  
"I will. Love you," Gabriella went over to Tyrie and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetie."  
"Love you, Mom." Tyrie said.  
Gabriella waved at Troy and Tyrie before heading out the door.  
She drove to Finley's house just right out of town. She parked her car in the gravel driveway and headed to the door. She took her key from her purse and opened the door.  
Gabriella placed her purse on the couch and walked over to the bedroom. Finley was lying on the bed watching Blood In Blood Out.  
Fin looked up at his lover. "It's about time, Gabriella."  
Gabriella took her heels off and sat on the bed. "So sorry, Fin."  
"It's okay," Fin kissed Gabriella passionately.  
Gabriella kissed back furiously. "I missed you. I haven't," Kiss. "Been able to," Kiss. "Come here lately."  
Fin began to undo Gabriella's jump suit in the back. "It's okay, baby. You're here now."  
Gabriella moaned in pleasure as Fin removed her clothes and left small pecks all down her back causing goose bumps.  
"Condom?" Gabriella asked ripping off his dress shirt and tossing it to the floor. She got on top of him and began to kiss him furiously on his neck.  
"Right here." Fin opened a small package as Gabriella took his shorts off. He tossed the wrapper aside and rolled it on.  
Gabriella and her lover became intimate, quickly. Fin was always able to make Gabriella feel amazing.

Back at the Bolton estate in Miami, Florida. Momma Montez, Maria was searching the property for her daughter.  
Once Maria discovered Gabriella was not home, she sat in the living area and watched soap operas.  
"Tyrie, are you okay?" Maria Montez asked as Troy and Tyrie walked through the door.  
"Abeula, I'm fine." Tyrie held up her arm. "Just a couple of bruises."  
"Maria, thank you so much for coming over but you didn't have to." Troy said as Tyrie walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Troy, I wanted to. It's okay. Where is my daughter?" Maria asked. "I walked through and around this whole estate looking for Gabby. Do you know where she is by any chance?"  
"She said she had a meeting. Didn't say who though. I'm sure it's probably just with a magazine about Tyrie. I don't know." Troy began to walk into the family room.  
"Troy, Gabriella told me she was shopping earlier. All of a sudden she's at a meeting?" Maria asked sitting on the brown sofa.  
"I don't know what to say, Maria. We just haven't been getting along the greatest lately." Troy confessed to his mother in-law.  
"Troy, would you like to talk about it?" Maria asked. "I could make you a cup of tea and we can talk. Your mom may be in a different country and you may not see her too often but I'm always going to be your mother in law."  
Troy's parents moved to New Zealand a couple of years ago for their retirement and Troy never really had time to go visit.  
"Okay. Let me get Tyrie busy first. She hasn't noticed the tension between Gabriella and I and I don't want her to find out." Troy said.  
"I'll start on the tea, honey." Maria smiled as Troy walked up the grand staircase.  
Once he was out of sight, she walked into the spacious kitchen and began to make some tea.

"Tyrie." Troy was knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.  
Tyrie looked up from her laptop and closed it. She walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it. "Yes, Dad?"  
"How about I give you some money and you go do something with your friends? Like a movie or shopping." Troy asked holding a one hundred dollar bill in his hand.  
"Dad," Tyrie dug in the pocket of her track suit and held out a platinum credit car. "I have a credit card. I don't need your money."  
"I called Lauren. She'll be here to pick you up right away. Go wait for her downstairs." Troy said.  
"Fine, Dad." Tyrie said opening her closet doors. "I gotta get dressed."  
"Have fun." Troy smiled and returned to his mother in-law in the kitchen.  
_

Gabriella woke up and realized she was naked on Fin's bed. Fin was having a shower down the hall. She covered herself in a sheet and looked at the clock.  
It was eight in the evening. "Shit!" Gabriella said putting her bra and panties on. She put her clothes on and searched for her pumps.  
Once she had her clothes on, she went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  
"Oh, you're up." Fin said coming in the kitchen in his robe.  
"Why didn't you wake me, Fin?" Gabriella asked.  
"You were sleeping peacefully. And I was hoping you'd spend the night, and we'd go for round three." Fin winked at Gabriella.  
"You know I can't stay the night. It will make Troy suspicious. Our anniversary is in two months and I don't want to spend it alone." Gabriella confessed.  
"Well our relationship has an anniversary in two weeks. November 2nd is the first time we hooked up. Almost a year ago." Fin smiled.  
"I really have to go now. I gotta come up with an excuse that I'm late," Gabriella put her cup in the sink. "I got it! I seen an old friend and went out to dinner with her!"  
"That's pretty good!" Fin said.  
"Thanks." Gabriella said.  
"When will you come over next?" Fin asked.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." Gabriella finally spoke up.  
"Do what?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table.  
"This. This affair. I feel terrible now." Gabriella said.  
"This was your idea, Gabriella. This is your mistake too." Fin said.  
"I'm supposed to have these rings on my finger for a reason," Gabriella said holding out her hand that had her engagement ring and her wedding ring on. "When we had our wedding, we vowed to not have eyes for anyone but each other. I totally just disobeyed that vow."  
"What are you saying?" Fin asked. "Are we finished?"  
"I think so," Gabriella looked at Fin. "I have to be a wife, and a mother. I just hope Troy never finds out."  
Before Fin could answer, Gabriella picked up her handbag and put her pumps on. She walked to the front door.  
Gabriella got into her Mercedes and drove back into Miami.

"Maria, have a good sleep. Thank you again for listening to me." Troy said. He was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.  
Maria sat up on the bed. "You're my son in-law, I'm always here for you."  
"Thanks." Troy said closing the door.  
He went upstairs to the master suite to have a shower.  
Gabriella has not been home or called since this afternoon. He was starting to get worried.  
_

Gabriella parked her car in the driveway and walked in the front door. She looked around and all the lights were shut off and there was no noise except the sound of a shower running upstairs. Everyone was sleeping.  
She walked up the stairs and into the master suite. Troy was the one having a shower. Gabriella went into the her closet and put her purse on the shelf next to all her other handbags and went into the bathroom.  
"Troy?" She said closing the door.  
"Oh, Brie. Where were you?" He asked.  
Gabriella sat on the counter by her makeup. "I ran into an old friend, and we went for dinner and then to the club."  
"Oh, I hope you had fun. Your mom's here, by the way. She came earlier because of that accident." Troy said.  
"Troy, I know. Can I join my hubby in the shower?" Gabriella asked. Troy and her used to take showers together all the time until Tyrie needed their full attention and support for her passion.  
"I don't see why you can't." Troy said opening the shower door. He smiled at Gabriella.  
Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."  
"Gabby, it's okay. I haven't been paying to much attention to your needs. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Gabriella took her clothes and got into the shower with Troy.  
"Gabriella," Troy wrapped his arms around his wife. "I love you."  
"You too." Gabriella said.

**Alright, this is my first ever fanfiction on this website and I'm sorry if it sucked. **  
**It would be amazing if I got a few reviews. **  
**Read some of my other stories on Wattpad. I have some HSM fanfics and some Pretty Little Liars ones too.**  
**My username is KyrraJayde. Sorry this chapter is really short. I'll try my best to make the rest longer.**  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**Kisses:***  
**~KyrraJayde**


End file.
